


Sufferer

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Episode: s08e06 The Caretaker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: 重生可以给Doctor一条完好的新腿，却抹不掉他心理上的阴影。
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	Sufferer

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：Pre-The Caretaker（S806），三题故事-旧疾复发、占有欲、秘密  
> 警告：OOC到爆炸，Bug真他喵的多！
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

重生可以给Doctor一条完好的新腿，却抹不掉他心理上的阴影。  
Doctor知道自己身上没有留下任何实质性的伤口，极为明确的知道，一切都只是错觉，如同过长时间直视光源之后，再闭上眼睛，也还是能在黑暗里“看”到残留在视网膜上的亮斑，但并不是真实的，只是感官和心理上的错觉。  
被那把该死的枪击中，只会让人暂时感觉不到身体这部分的存在，十分钟，最多十五分钟，影响就会逐渐失效，他什么事都没有。这本来无足轻重，如果，如果被打中的不恰好是Doctor的右腿的话，不恰好是他曾经断过，前任博士断过的那条腿的话……  
像是被利刃挑开了看似长好的旧伤疤，流出发黑的血液和腐肉，失去平衡突然倒下的瞬间，Doctor仿佛又躺在了Trenzalore冷得刺骨的雪地上。烧焦的气息混杂着血的锈腥味，浓重，刺鼻，令人作呕，恶心得让他只想挤干净自己肺里所有的空气，根本不应存在的疼痛感烧灼着脆弱的神经。  
只有断过腿的人才知道能有多疼。  
本以为早就已经过去的梦魇被从内心深处血淋淋的翻了出来，猝不及防得足以击垮任何人，哪怕是Doctor，尤其是Doctor，久违的绝望感迫使时间领主蜷成一团，而他也只想这么干。  
过了好一会儿，Doctor用手勾着控制台的边缘吃力地从Tardis的地板上爬起来，设置好目的地，拉下操纵杆，他只有一个地方可以去，也只有一个人是他想见的。虽然眼下着实不是恰当的时机，如果时间领主仍然维持着清醒的状态，就绝对不会希望他的姑娘见到一个如此失态的自己，但他非常需要立刻见到Clara。  
渴的人喝水，病的人服药，Clara Oswald就是那根把Doctor从绝望里捞起来的浮木。  
如果，Doctor不乏讽刺的想，当年断腿的时候Tardis正在他身边的话，即便是彼时承受能力更强的前任Doctor，也极有可能会因此选择当一个逃兵，从Trenzalore的战场上逃走，拜Clara所赐，他才没那个机会。  
当换好衣服正准备出门的Clara Oswald听到Tardis辨识度极高的引擎声的时候，说真的她有点崩溃，再晚几分钟，只要再晚几分钟，事情就能够依照预定的剧本按部就班的走下去，而不是被意外打断，这简直是对控制狂最大的挑衅和侮辱。  
但年轻的姑娘还没来得及表现出任何的生气或者是不高兴，便迎上了一个丢了魂似的Doctor一瘸一拐的走出蓝色警亭，Clara顿时便忘了自己原本打算说的话。  
“Doctor！发生了什么？你伤着腿了吗？”  
“没，我的腿没事，我没事。”时间领主磕磕巴巴的说到。  
年轻的姑娘小心引着Doctor坐到了沙发上，他看上去极为狼狈，额角全是冷汗，两眼发红，显得格外凶狠也紧张得过分，甚至有些狰狞，像极了受了伤的野兽，下一秒就会猛地跳起来咬断任何试图接近的人的喉咙。  
Clara没法不感到害怕，但她始终更担心Doctor的安危，也更想要帮助他，尽管目光所及的确没有半点受伤的痕迹，Doctor的失态必然意味着坏事的发生。为了以防万一，小姑娘还是想检查一下迫使时间领主不得不缺瘸行的那条腿，却被Doctor抢先抓住右手手腕截断了她的动作。  
小姑娘给吓得差点跳了起来，紧咬着下唇，细微的疼痛让Clara得以维持静止不动，她能清晰的感觉到时间领主施加在腕上的力度，纯粹而沉重的压迫感，还不至于弄伤她，不受控制的脉搏贴着他冰冷的手掌狂跳。  
这也如同在她身上开出没有真实感的口子，体温迅速流失，在颤栗流遍全身之后终于触发了自我保护的机制，浑身上下的每一个细胞都开始逐渐发烫，就从被他抓着的部位开始。  
Clara抿着嘴，咬紧牙关，以防自己会不合时宜的失态骂出脏活，这个该死的外星老疯子到底知不知道他们这样在旁人眼中会有多暧昧！  
“你正要出门？有约会？”Doctor一瞬不瞬的定定看着Clara，也并未松开手。  
明显而冷硬的质问语气让年轻的姑娘颇为不自在，甚至让她诡异的联想到了被丈夫质问出轨与否的妻子，疯得没边的念头进一步促使了不自在程度的加深，她只得如实的胡乱点了点头。  
差一点就扑了空，只差一点点，Tardis再晚到几分钟，就又将和之前一样，想要见到她的期望被公寓空无一人的寂静浇熄，对着未开灯的房间手足无措，也不知道该去，还能够去哪里找她。而与此同时，Clara Oswald会出现在一个他绝不希望她在的地方，和别的什么人共同渡过一个愉快的夜晚。  
这不公平！  
他所有负面情绪都在短暂的一瞬内被加热至沸腾冒泡。  
某些时候，Doctor真的很痛恨Clara Oswald，痛恨对方不合时宜的好心和任性，非得火上浇油，她为什么就不能老老实实的待在他所需要的位置上。时间领主也痛恨如此堕落的自己，不得不得依赖于别人，在旁人身上索取安慰，而对象还非得是跟前这个独断专横的小姑娘，只有她才能够缓解和安抚他反复无常，始终断不了根的旧疾。  
但Doctor最痛恨的，莫过于任何试图把Clara Oswald从他身边夺走的人！  
不论Clara的约会对象是什么样的人，圆的扁的是黑是白，在Doctor看来都像是一段程序中不合理，不应当存在，得赶紧修正的Bug，他都无比憎恨那个妄想着要偷走他的Clara的可恶而卑鄙的小偷。  
“取消它，你的约会。”时间领主带着不容拒绝命令式的口吻说到。  
在Clara因吃惊而未及时做出回应之前，Doctor又迅速换上了另外一副腔调，温软，脆弱，可怜得恰如其分的腔调，“别去，留下来陪我……”末了，甚至还不忘记小心翼翼地低声补上一句，“行么？”  
上一秒还是凶狠的猫头鹰，下一秒就成了无家可归委屈兮兮的流浪猫，这脸变得比翻书都快。Clara Oswald知道Doctor就是故意的，极为明确的知道，时间领主就是故意的，但她还是很没用的心软了，被他用这双蓝眼睛盯着，那些极为孩子气的虔诚和讨好，仿佛自己说一个不字都是在犯罪。  
她用空闲的左手轻轻拍打着Doctor的手背，“Ok，我不走……得让我去打个电话，顺便给你弄点喝的，茶？”Doctor迟疑地点了点头，终于舍得放开了她，“加糖，不要牛奶。”这在Clara此时听来，简直像是小孩子在说自己讨厌吃蔬菜。  
待Clara打点好所有的事，端着茶再从厨房里走出来时，Doctor正仰靠在沙发上，整个人都罕见的透露出毫不掩藏的倦怠和消沉，闭着眼睛，似乎是睡着了。但见他的手仍旧死死攥着膝盖处的布料，骨节分明，苍白中泛出一丁点青色，让人看上去就觉得疼，年轻的姑娘可很清楚的记得先才他的手有多冷。  
“你确定你的腿没事？”  
“确定。”  
“到底发生了什么？”  
“没事发生。”  
Clara这回可真的生气了，“Hey，你不能总是这样，突然闯进来打乱我所有原来的计划，却不肯告诉我为什么，发生了什么事。”她想要帮助Doctor，也很乐于帮助他，而对方，大概，或许也需要她的帮助，却又偏偏不让Clara帮他……这老疯子总能把应该按部就班的事情变得一团糟。  
“Of course I can, I am the Doctor.”时间领主理直气壮的回答。  
More like a patient to me，Clara下意识的在心里接腔道，并未把话真正说出口，万幸是没有。她顿时觉得泄气，不想承认，又不得不承认，自己真的拿他一点办法都没有，He is the Doctor，所有的计划与控制都对Doctor无效，只能往后再走一步看一步。  
“今晚上你打算要留下来么？”时间领主此前不是没在她家留宿过，虽然Clara对Doctor所描述的自己的睡眠习惯向来是将信将疑。  
“可以吗？”  
“Of course you can, you are the Doctor.”  
年轻的姑娘没好气的狠狠瞪了Doctor一眼，气呼呼的样子像极了特别小的小动物张牙舞爪的威吓，引得后者不由自主的发笑，这也是他今晚第一个还算真诚的笑容。她真可爱，是的是的，时间领主两边的心脏雀跃的彼此交换着意见，而Doctor本人也对此表示赞同。  
时间领主牵过Clara的右手，小姑娘挣扎了几下都没能如愿的缩回爪子，索性随他高兴就好。Doctor细心检查着先才紧握过的腕部，在反复确认过并未留下任何瘀伤的痕迹后才放心。  
他注视着Clara，也在对方的注视下，轻轻吻上她手腕内侧脉搏的位置，后者因脸红而别过头断开了目光的纠缠，露出发烫的耳廓，Doctor忍下了伸手去捏Clara耳尖的欲望，却忍不住笑得愈发得意，她真可爱。  
“Thank you, my impossible girl.”  
Yes, yes, I am the Doctor, and she is my Clara. 时间领主无声的对着自己说，这可不是什么不可告人的秘密，而且非常非常非常的有必要让企图拐跑他的姑娘的家伙，那个可恶至极的小偷，也知道一下了。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 一个很糙很OOC的突发梗，沉迷突发梗，无心填坑。  
> 我不是故意要提起11在Trenzalore断过腿这茬，但我是真的不想写12失忆……以及，这是魔法特的官设，冤有头债有主！11断的是右腿是根据他左手拄拐推测而得，我并不十分确定。Tardis带着Clara第一次回到圣诞镇之前11就已经拄拐了，故推测11的腿伤是发生在前三百年间。  
> Roll了好久才Roll到了合适又恰好能写的关键词，旧疾复发、占有欲、秘密，这种不健康的感觉真的是太12C了！【咦！  
> 大致基于S8前期，所以标注了Pre-S806，其实并没有意义，S8真的很好吃啊朋友们！12th Doctor，一个大写的Clara Oswald重症患者，你他喵的都发了卡了还撩什么撩！Clara Oswald，一个加粗的12成瘾患者，你他喵的都有男朋友了还受他撩！【CP狗的情趣！【咦！  
> They are fucking adorable！【你俩怎么还不去谈恋爱！【咦！
> 
> 2016年10月27日 于家中


End file.
